


Break

by Katybug1992



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Race had strong armor, nearly unbreakable, but Spot could see it starting to crack and when it broke, Spot would be there to pick up the pieces.





	Break

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a quote from See How They Run by Ally Carter

It had been a week since Race’s father came out of nowhere and back into his life. Not exactly into his life, but he was trying. Racer couldn’t understand why his mother would have given his number to the man, but Race had ignored every call after he accidentally answered the first call. All he wanted was to close up the dance studio for the night and curl up with a book.

Fate had other plans, it seemed, as Spot Conlon was standing in the middle of the apartment waiting for him.

“Go get changed.” Spot states as Racer entered, “Your friends are having a party and Albert was the only one brave enough to text me and demand I bring you.”

“I don’t feel like going.” Race replied, already on his way to his room to change. Between Albert and Spot - his two favorite people - there was no way he would be able to stay home tonight.

“You doing okay?” Spot asked, leaning against the doorframe of Race’s bedroom.

“I’m fine,” Race replied, not looking up.

“Tony,” Spot sighed, stepping into the room, “I know a thing or two about shitty fathers. Talk to me.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore, okay? Albert wants to talk. Jack wants to talk. Denton….well, he never wants to talk, but that doesn’t stop him from looking at me disapprovingly.” Race snapped back. He took a center breath before fixing Spot with a pleading gaze, “So, please, don’t make me talk anymore. I’ll go to the stupid party as long as we don’t have to talk. Okay? Please, just one talk-free night - that’s all I’m asking. Please, Spottie, can you do that for me?”

Spot was silent for a moment before he sighed and straightened up, “Yeah, no talking.”

“Thank you.” Race’s shoulders sagged with relief.

Spot watched him finish getting ready. Race had strong armor, nearly unbreakable, but Spot could see it starting to crack and when it broke, Spot would be there to pick up the pieces.


End file.
